1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheeled attachment for a chair and, more specifically, to a wooden frame with a foot rest, swiveling caster wheels in the front, and large twenty-four inch diameter rubber tire wheels with hand rings in the rear. The wooden frame supports a removable glide rocker or chair which fits between the wooden guides on the sides. The rolling frame converts any type of chair into a movable wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention which I prefer to call the "rollachair" is made to accommodate a rocker glider chair or any comfortable or favorite chair for non-ambulatory people to roll around a domiciliary or nursing home. The advantages reside in utilizing a more comfortable chair than a standard wheelchair and being able to exercise by rocking in the rocker glider chair.
The related art of interest describes various wheeled attachments for chairs. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,449 issued on Mar. 23, 1976, to Henry J. Ostrow describes a wheeled attachment for a chair in a first embodiment comprising a rectangular frame with-casters in front with a retractable foot rest and larger diameter drive wheels in the rear hand propelled by a hand wheel and hand grip through a belt for each rear wheel. The legs of a lounge chair are placed in sockets at each corner of the frame. A second embodiment in FIGS. 6 and 7 utilizes a pair of large wheels with circular hand wheels. The wheel attachment is distinguishable for utilizing a rectangular metal frame formed from angle iron members with corner sockets for the lounge chair and a retractable foot rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,738 issued on Nov. 9, 1965, to Charles R. Bockus describes chairs for non-ambulatory persons for placement on a conventional wheeled converter frame. The frame consists of two front leg members on swivel casters joined by a cross member on top. The front legs are each joined to an L-shaped frame member which supports the axle for the wheels with hand wheels. The distal ends of the L-shaped frame members have pins which engage the novel chair with a slidable post on its seat. The wheeled converter frame is distinguishable for a tubular metal coverter frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,009 issued on Jan. 22, 1929, to Ernest A. Willner, Sr. describes an invalid-chair truck formed with a rectangular shaped frame with each frame side having two non-locking expansible channel members. At each corner a post holds a rotatable and tiltable plate member with two apertures on top to secure a chair leg. A rotatable caster wheel is attached at the bottom of each corner post. The invalid-chair truck claimed as a furniture truck is distinguishable for its expansible channel members and the permanent attachable plate members required to secure a leg of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,081 issued on Jun. 26, 1962, Eugene W. Lott describes a wheeled attachment for a rocking chair which can retract its wheels. A square metal frame has two end rails (front and rear) and two side rails. Each end rail has a pair of castered wheels. The front end rail has a retractable U-shaped tubular footrest. Each end rail has a guide rod which engage upstanding projections with slots of a vertically positioned U-shaped guide bar parallel to each side rail. A lever attached to the rear rail can elevate or lower the square frame. The wheeled metal frame is distinguishable for its elevation mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,719 issued on Jun. 19, 1990, to Emile M. duPont describes a wheeled attachment to a folding lawn chair for use as a cart for hauling articles and not people. A wheel assembly on an axle is strapped to the rear of a lawn chair by brackets on the axle and on the top crosspiece of the back of the lawn chair. The wheeled attachment device is distinguishable for its limited application as a two-wheeled cart enabling attachment.
France Patent No. 1,113,279 issued on Mar. 26, 1956, to M. Lucien-Ernest Fosse describes an infant's roller chair transformed into a rocking chair by attaching rotatable curved levers or extensions on each of four wheels to elevate the wheels. The infant roller chair attachment is distinguishable for its different rocking chair structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.